True to you
by Lonewolf66
Summary: When Valkyrie learns her true name, it's only a matter of time before Skulduggery finds out too. How will he react? WARNING: Major 'Dark Days' spoilers. My first SP fic and all constructive critasism is welcome!


**WARNING: MAJOR 'DARK DAYS' SPOLIERS. **

**Okay, this is just a one-shot story that I made up when I was totally bored and I don't know if it's very good. The characters are a little OTT, so be warned. I love Skulduggery and the gang, and this is my first fanfics with them so I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not Derek Landy and I don't own Skulduggery *sigh***

**True to you. **

"_Say 'no' Valkyrie!" The gun in his hands wavered slightly, "Please, tell me it's not true."_

_I looked up, into the face of Skulduggery and, even thought it broke my heart and was breaking his too, I had to tell him the truth. _

"_I've known for a long while now."_

_He shook his head and I could almost imagine the pain he was feeling because I could feel it too. I looked at the revolver in his hands, at the barrel that was pointed straight for me, and suddenly felt no fear. _

"_Valkyrie, please," He placed his hand under the gun to stop it wavering, "What's your true name?"_

_I looked up and met his eyes. _

"_Darquesse." I whispered. "I'm Darquesse."_

_The sound of the gun shot echoed around the buildings and, for a moment I could feel no pain, and there was nothing but the red sticky stain spreading, slowly, over my shirt. I dropped to my knees and collapsed, the world getting dimmer and quieter. _

Valkyrie sat bolt upright in her bed. The sun outside her window was just beginning to rise, and it spilled over the window sill, making the room brighter every moment. She rubbed her eyes gently and looked over to the little doll sitting on her shelf.

"I'll tell him today." She whispered, "I promise.

Valkyrie climbed into the car that was a substitute for the Bentley seeing as it had been pulled into the ground along with the sanctuary a few days ago.

"You're early." Skulduggery murmured as he pulled out into the road.

"I know."

There was a long silence, broken only by the rattle of the engine.

"You're quiet."

Valkyrie sighed.

"I had a bad dream. I'm a little tired."

"You want to talk about it?"

_Yes. _

"No." She mumbled, "I'll live."

Skulduggery nodded.

"We have to go and visit Cassandra. She phoned me, saying she had a vision she thought I would like to see." He tilted his head to one side, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Valkyrie nodded, feeling a little sick.

"Welcome, my friend. Please step in quickly." Cassandra stepped to one side, holding the door open. Skulduggery and Valkyrie made their way into the cottage. Valkyrie turned and came face to face with Cassandra. The old woman took her hands and, turning them upside down, traced the lines in her hands with a fingertip.

"You haven't told him?" She whispered.

Her eyes met Valkyrie's and Valkyrie saw a deep sadness dwelling within them. She shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"You had the dream last night?" She asked.

Valkyrie nodded.

"Told me what?" Skulduggery said, coming up behind Valkyrie.

Cassandra switched her gaze to him.

"You'll see soon enough."

She disappeared down the steps, leading to the cellar.

"What does she mean Valkyrie?" he asked, but she shook her head and followed Cassandra. Cassandra was seated on the chair in the middle of the room. She pulled the umbrella from the floor, opened it and held it above her head. She nodded towards Skulduggery.

"If you will." She whispered.

The fire that Skulduggery threw caught the coals alight quicker than last time and, within a minute, the spray from the sprinklers fell to the grille.

Steam rose, thick and fast, through the grilled until the room was covered in a thick, dense fog. She couldn't see Skulduggery or Cassandra anymore, but she was glad. Her stomach was a knot of tension as she thought of what he was about to witness.

It was clearer than her dream. The fog that had surrounded her was as clear as if she was standing there.

All she could do was watch as the Valkyrie in the steam looked up at Skulduggery, who raised his gun, pointing it directly at her chest.

"_Say 'no' Valkyrie!" _The gun in his hands wavered slightly,_ "Please, tell me it's not true."_

She could hear the pain and horror in his voice as he realized what was happening. She watched as the other Valkyrie shook her head.

"_I've known for a long while now." _

"_Valkyrie, please, what's your true name?"_

The real Valkyrie turned away. She knew what was coming next and she didn't want to see it happen again. It would be too real for her to handle. But she could still hear.

"_Darquesse. I'm Darquesse."_

The shot that rang out made Valkyrie jump violently. She didn't know what Skulduggery was going to say and she was afraid.

The steam faded and the room grew colder. A hand was placed and she turned to see Cassandra, smiling sadly, and motioned towards the stairs. They ascended the staircase slowly.

Skulduggery was waiting at the door, his back to them as they came up from the cellar.

"Thank you Cassandra." He murmured and opened the door without looking at Valkyrie.

Valkyrie turned to Cassandra.

"He will not be mad with you, child." She murmured, "He is in shock. I'm sorry, but I had to show him."

She nodded and left the small cottage. The clouds had let go of the rain and it fell heavily now. Skulduggery was already in the car and the engine was humming gently. Taking a deep breath, Valkyrie climbed in.

They drove in silence.

It was a pressing silence. One that made Valkyrie's throat close over and tighten. A few minutes later she broke it.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

She watched as his hands tightened on the steering wheel and he dropped his head slightly.

"I only realized a few days ago…"

"A few day?" He asked. She could hear the anger in his voice. "You've been in my company in the past few days. Did you not think it was something worth mentioning?"

"Of course I did!" She cried, "I wanted to tell you. I really did! But, it was difficult…I was…"

"You were what?" he snapped.

She took a deep breath.

"I was afraid." She whispered, dropping her head, "I was scared…scared you wouldn't like me, that I'd be cast out…I was frightened you wouldn't understand." She slumped back in the chair and let the pain wash over her.

She turned her head away to save her from any embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, her head pressed to the cool glass, "I really wanted to tell you, you have no idea how hard it is to keep a secret from you."

There was silence.

"I'm sorry too." Skulduggery murmured, "I…I shouldn't have shouted. I…I am finding it hard to think of you being…"

"Don't!" Valkyrie cried and turning, grasping Skulduggery's arm tightly. "Please, don't say it! I can't…" Her voice closed with pain and horror and she started crying into his shirt sleeve.

He took one hand off the wheel for a moment and stroked her hair gently.

"Shh, Valkyrie, it's going to be alright."

"But it won't," She whispered, her voice tight, "I'm going to be the one who will kill everyone." She leaned back now, her cheeks tear-stained, looking at Skulduggery, "You have to promise me something."

He turned his head towards her, confused by the tone of her voice.

"What?" He asked.

"Promise me…" she started, "If…if I go…bad…and I threaten you…or Tanith or Ghastly or anyone that…you'll stop me." She swallowed, "You'll stop me…for good."

He shook his head slightly.

"I couldn't kill you." He whispered.

"But you must!" She cried, "You must! If I went after Tanith without knowing then I would never forgive myself! Please! You must promise to stop me."

He turned to her.

"It won't get to that." He said, "I won't allow it. I won't promise to kill you but I promise I won't let them take you from me."

She wiped the tears from eyes and cheeks and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They arrived at Ghastly's shop and climbed out. Valkyrie snapped the collar of her coat up against the biting wind. She joined Skulduggery around the other side of the car. He gripped her shoulders and leaned down, so his eye sockets were level with her eyes.

"You are stronger than you know." He whispered, "You have always done me proud and have always done the right thing, but you need to remind yourself of that fact. It's not only a question of them wanting you to be on their side, but also you not having the confidence to stay on ours."

She was silent for a moment then smiled.

"For someone who has no heart, your insight is incredibly deep."

He tilted his head and she knew he was smiling too.

"There you go," he murmured, "My girl's got her smile back."

He straightened and led the way into the shop, leaving Valkyrie on her own in the street, with the grey clouds that promised rain.

"Yes," She whispered, "I'm your girl and I will not leave your side."

She took a deep breath and followed him into the musty shop.

**Hope you enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes! Please review…x **


End file.
